


Care and Compulsion

by roxy55



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Kinda, Non-Consensual Violence, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, vampires (duh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxy55/pseuds/roxy55
Summary: A bet leads to bad decisions and worse consequences. It goes to show how caution should be practiced when dealing with vampires and alcohol.





	Care and Compulsion

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely self-indulgent and I probably won't write another chapter, but nonetheless enjoy!

Humidity on top of annoying heat was a bitch. It didn’t help that the nights would be the exact opposite, cold enough to be uncomfortable if he wasn’t in shelter. The chance of being stuck for the night sleeping in the woods was high, as he traveled at the side of a speaker and a fucking vampire. Just a glance Alucard’s direction and Trevor could feel his ancestors rolling in their graves, because Belmonts don’t just let a vampire live and work at their side. 

When all of Wallachia had gone to shit exceptions had to be made. 

Despite most of Gresit being ruined at the wrath of demon hordes it was difficult enough to leave town, and Trevor wouldn’t deny that Alucard played an important role in getting out without too much trouble. They had enough battles ahead of them, it would be tedious to deal with humans who still had the willpower to threaten their leave. Not that it would have mattered if any guard tried to stop them, they had a mission after all. 

Gresit was days behind them now, and the last town was left almost sadly in their tracks because they had a tavern to take rest in and Alucard had the gold to buy them baths with warm water. He can’t remember the last time he had that kind of luxury. Too much of his time was spent in Gresit and with the vampire paying for spoils, if Trevor made it through this, traveling would be taxing to adapt to again. 

Still, they traveled by foot with the hope of keeping some invisibility from humans wanting trouble and demons intrigued by the cart. If they rode by horse it may be comfortable, but it would attract the same attention they didn’t need and keeping the horses alive could be more difficult than it was worth. 

With each town they passed through local curiosity caused enough of a stir, small towns weren’t accustomed to visitors and they didn’t look like the average travelers. Alucard was a man of etherial beauty, Sypha kept her speaker robes, and Trevor still wore his family’s crest upon his tunic. If they ever passed a larger city that had a capable market it might be in their favor to find more discreet clothes, even if Trevor was reluctant to give up what was left of his family. Even if they were unhappy with his actions from wherever the dead go, it was still a fresh wound that he wasn’t ready to forget. 

Sypha walked ahead with fearless youth as the sun was still high in the sky, they had a few hours before the sun would set and it would be ideal to find somewhere to rest. It wasn’t always a tavern, sometimes it was what shelter a tree deep in the forest could provide, for all that mattered was their survival. Neither Alucard or Trevor felt comfortable enough to show their back to the other during travel, it didn’t matter that prophecies called their trio a team when they wielded weapons and distrust. Instead they walked side by side, each not brave enough to dare closing the sizable gap between them despite their bickering becoming exclusively good-natured. 

Though Sypha would voice her disapproval and put on a stern face she could see that the two men were growing to at least tolerate each other, if not fondness or camaraderie. When they were too devoted in their debates she would beam with satisfaction knowing that as the two began to grow closer their fighting would increase in strength, because they could trust each other both in and out of battle. 

Trevor wouldn’t hesitate to egg on the vampire with his pointless complaints of discomfort with the hope of getting a rise from him. When they first met Alucard he made no attempt to show anything but disdain and a one-track mind. The only thing Trevor could take from the vampire was his need to stop his father and he needed blood to survive. His anxieties were put to rest when Alucard did reveal that animal blood would sustain his strength. 

On nights where they were forced to take shelter in a canopy of trees around a fire Trevor wouldn’t sleep, even nights spent in taverns left him uneasy at the idea of putting himself in a vulnerable state around Alucard. No amount of bickering and closeness would break the habit, so it was only nights that his body forced sleep upon him that Trevor would get a few hours. 

Two nights ago Trevor laid at the fire side watching the vampire, whether he was looking for Sypha’s sake or to see if Alucard would break his icy demeanor he would never admit. That night he did see something that made Alucard seem surprisingly human, even though he was the son of Dracula. Staring into the fire there was naked sorrow, something he never expected to see from the vampire who always seemed calculated and controlled. 

Alucard never asked about that night so Trevor didn’t feel the need to bring it up. Everyone had their own demons to deal with, sometimes they were too real to fathom, so there was a mutual respect to keep out of each other’s business. 

No matter what Trevor had seen behind stolen glances and sleepless nights didn’t change how he loved to bother the vampire. 

By mid day they had passed through what couldn’t pass as a town, the few buildings that once stood now burned into piles of rubble and ash, the stench of slaughtered animals and people hung in the air. It was hauntingly quiet. Whether it be the demon horde or another force of fate nothing was left alive, a disturbingly meticulous killing spree that spread the stretch of road. There was next to nothing left to scavenge, staying any longer than necessary would trouble Sypha and leave Trevor sick to his stomach. Stumbling through the village left all of them wary, and he would do anything to forget the scene behind him. 

That was never how these things went, Trevor would likely carry images of those bodies with him until the next chance to drink them away. There might still be a lingering anger left with him, but the hunter could treat it as motive to continue on- to bring down Dracula himself. 

The remainder of the day’s conversation dwindled, any strength or glow now knocked down to humble them. The relevant peace they had so far felt vulgar and wrong, they should be stopping attacks like this from happening. None of these people deserved to die, they didn’t deserve to be torn away like prey by demons. 

With only the path ahead on the horizon as the sun set they took shelter in the forest, a downgrade from the previous night which couldn’t be helped. Trevor didn’t think he could be hungry after leaving a torn down village, but it had been long enough between meals that made it inevitable. Alucard could hunt down stray animals in the forest, he had done it before, but the vampire brought back little more than scraps to snack on which was hardly appetizing. 

Tonight he didn’t bother pretending to sleep, sitting against a large oak across from Alucard, spending tired minutes watching their small fire die out into the late hours. Unless he was to lay mere inches from the fire it never offered enough heat to keep away winds that chilled with force to make his bones ache and fingers numb. 

Maybe Alucard always knew that Trevor was never asleep when they spent these nights hidden in the forest, knew that the hunter refused to drop his guard in the open. Alucard did not hide the moment his mask dropped and allowed a similar sadness to take over that Trevor had observed two nights ago. 

Sypha was asleep, showing her back to the two men proving a blind trust Trevor never could take part in no matter who he traveled with. Whether he traveled alone or at the side of any human or monster, he had little faith that any person wouldn’t back stab him with the right motivation. Humans could be just as, if not more, cruel than some monsters- Alucard was living proof of that. 

If he could be drowning in a flask that wouldn’t make this conversation any easier, but it was still worth toughing through if it meant understanding the vampire and helping build trust. “Do you think appearing less human during the day makes her or anyone else trust you more?” 

Trevor’s voice actually makes Alucard flinch in surprise, as if he couldn’t be more obvious about being awake. It wasn’t that Trevor didn’t understand being pulled under a trance of the past, pain blinding him from the present, but he hadn’t expected that from Alucard. 

“She’s compassionate, sometimes too much, I don’t need to involve Sypha in issues not pertaining to her. It would be a needless distraction, and we are traveling too slow as it stands.” There is faint anger in Alucard’s expression, something Trevor couldn’t say was necessarily new but it felt genuine. 

“Well now you got me involved instead.” Trevor cocks his head to the side and tries to reign in any condescension he would normally flaunt. “It’s rather refreshing to see you can emote, but if this is something that will affect our mission then you need to fess up.” 

Alucard seemed repulsed at the idea, “I would prefer you stay out of this too. This won’t be any issue, I understand the stakes in stopping my father.” 

Still Trevor pushed on, “Was it the town we passed through today? You were stone-faced the entire time and that’s not normal, most people have some reaction to those kind of things.” 

“No.” Alucard hugged his knees to his chest and kept his eyes on the flame, this was the most vulnerable Trevor has seen the vampire. He hesitated but continued, “Scenes like that are unfamiliar, but nothing near traumatic.” 

What makes this vampire tick? “What do you consider traumatic then?” Trevor didn’t expect to get a straight answer. 

“I am not answering that. I don’t need you holding that against me.” 

Trevor frowned at the accusation, “I don’t hate you that much, I have no reason to use your humanity against you. if you wish to leave Sypha out of this I can respect that.” 

The vampire considered this and Trevor was surprised to get an honest response, albeit one which further distressed Alucard. Before he was speaking his muscles tensed and his eyes turned fearful, “Watching my mother burned at the stake, pleading to my father to give humans mercy. She preached that humans were worth saving, that they would come to understand our knowledge and deserved her service. She taught my father and I kindness vampires never practice, she always asked that we be merciful no matter the future. I watched my mother burn at the church’s hand and everything I knew was challenged. More than anything I wished justice for my mother, she did nothing wrong.” 

“You were there when she died, could you do nothing to save her?” Trevor wasn’t sure how to feel about this new knowledge, but he wasn’t a stranger of loosing family to the church. 

Gritting his teeth Alucard answered in clear pain, “I was too late. I could have ran to her side, I could have slaughtered the masses in an attempt to stop the repulsive show of power, but it wasn’t what she wished. She didn’t want to be saved, but her death was the catalyst which sparked my father’s rage and the death of an entire country.” He hesitated in continuing, “I want to be angry, but I just miss her and the peace of having family.” 

“So you are partially human, I wasn’t convinced at first.” Trevor didn’t know what to really say about Alucard’s story. It hit close to home because he too missed his father, mother, and siblings. He would do anything to get back what he had lost, even if anger still lingered Trevor wasn’t strong enough to hold much of a grudge when dealing with demons raining down on the place he once considered home. “I do think this was inevitable, humans will always be cruel and unpredictable. Your mother was mortal, there was nothing she could do to stop accusations or even just age.” 

“I feel the need to ask, why are you the one to get under my skin? You have been nothing but a snarky bastard ready to kill me on first notice, and yet I trust you.” Alucard said that with an unneeded amount of disgust laced in his voice. 

Still Trevor couldn’t help smirking, feeling some pride in aggravating the vampire but also for the comfort he instilled. “I’m known to be charming, I might be dead if that wasn’t the case. You’re a fool to trust me. I thought you were supposed to be smart.” 

Their sincerity shattered when Trevor tried to lighten the mood, after all it would do no good to mope all night and have to trudge through the day with heavy hearts. 

Alucard already seemed slightly better, or rather his sorrows were replaced with annoyance that luckily wasn’t dangerous. “I need to blow off some steam, there’s a break in the trees not far from here. Spar with me.” 

“And why should I do that? I’m pretty tired after all.” Even though they both knew he wasn’t sleeping tonight it was worth seeing if he could get anything out of the vampire. 

“I’ll fund your next drunken stupor if you beat me, as long as the next town hasn’t been hit by demons they should have a tavern. However, if I win you have to leave me alone for the night and,” something changed in Alucard’s air and Trevor knew nothing good was coming from it, “I want to taste your blood.” 

Well fuck. Trevor put a protective hand to his neck and gulped, considering the weight of agreeing, because when Alucard was exhausted and starving he was still able to win against the hunter. Even if he requested to fight in the forest, with the hope of gaining some advantage, Alucard could likely still win. 

“Let me ask you one thing before I agree, do you truly need to feed? I’m sure animal blood isn’t the same, and if it doesn’t give you the same strength then we need to come to an agreement before facing Dracula. I don’t want you at half strength, but you will never touch Sypha. I would die before you hurt her.” It was a dramatic switch, but not wrong. 

Trevor couldn’t help the spike in his fears, for it was a very real issue that should be addressed sooner rather than later. They would be facing many battles and challenges before fighting Dracula, they would need Alucard’s help no doubt. 

Alucard raised a curious brow and shifted to sit comfortably in front of the fire. “You are correct, and for now I would be fine but I never intended to ask such a thing of Sypha. Even if she would offer it freely I am no fool, I knew you would be threatened by the notion. Originally I planned to find a stranger when I knew we were close but…” 

The vampire’s was eyeing him with something closer to piqued interest than hunger. 

“But to rely on strangers wouldn’t be ideal, you wouldn’t be caught off guard if you had a convenient source.” The idea should be disturbing, but Trevor couldn’t deny that it was what would keep them safer. “Fine, but the moment you try something I will stake you. And you will still keep your fangs away from Sypha, no exceptions.” 

Leaving his cloak to shield the speaker from cool winds he was lead by Alucard to the opening in the trees, a slightly uncommon sight without a brook to justify it’s existence. Trevor’s hand rests on the handle of his whip as they settle several feet across from one another. Unlike before Alucard appeared cold and calculating, not allowing any hint of his disturbance only moments ago. 

“Would it make you feel better if I counted us off?” Trevor unwrapps his whip and noted the location of his several daggers and short sword. He aimed to wrap his whip around Alucard’s ankle, who not surprisingly dodged the shot with ease. “I’m torn though, Dracula wouldn’t give us fair warning after all.” 

The vampire moved to close the distance between them, as he could assume Alucard was better in close combat, but with a snap of his whip was able to keep the other far enough away for it to be safe. 

The few hits Trevor would get with his whip would elicit growls or hisses from the vampire, but Alucard sacrificed his festering irritation for moving with increased precision and stamina. Trevor was only okay with hurting Alucard because he knew once they rested the vampire would easily heal, with or without blood to stave off his hunger. It seemed to get to Alucard enough that he was willing to risk another injury when he grabbed the whip and tugged it away from Trevor, despite the burn that would cover his palm for the rest of the fight. 

Pulling out his short sword Trevor didn’t hesitate when he lost his whip and clashing their swords after running to meet the vampire halfway. Sparks flew with each hit of sword to sword, Trevor holding his form against Alucard. It would only last so long, he knew this, with exhaustion guaranteed to slow his movements and reactions. 

The spar was reminiscent of when they met, their styles didn’t vary in the span of the few days they had traveled. This was their first time sparring since the fight in the catacombs, but with a building trust Trevor was confident he wouldn’t come out with more than a few bruises. Alucard did need him just as much he needed the vampire if they were to kill Dracula. 

A distracted mind left Trevor blind sided and his sword hit from his hands, there was no opening for a chance to grab a hidden dagger. Dodging the swipe of a sword allowed Trevor to be backed against a tree and the flat side of Alucard’s sword to be pressed against his throat. 

“I believe we’ve met a stalemate.” Alucard was eyeing Trevor’s neck with intent, letting the weight of his sword lighten but it wasn’t removed. 

That didn’t keep Trevor from grabbing a dagger from his belt and pressing it to Alucard’s stomach, not breaking skin but voicing a clear threat. Raising an eyebrow in question the vampire looked unimpressed, wanting to say something but keeping it to himself. 

“You would have been dead at my father’s hand before you had the chance to grab that dagger. It seems we have some work to do before we reach the castle.” Alucard says, not verbally addressing that they still didn’t know where the castle actually is. 

Pulling away Alucard sheathed his sword and turned away to head back to the castle. Trevor couldn’t help the urge to retaliate. He only took one step before grabbing the vampire by the back of his neck and threw him to the ground. 

Putting his foot on the Alucard’s chest to keep him from reacting Trevor leans forward and snidely remarks, “I don’t recall saying I was done with you.” 

The vampire tried to dig his claws into Trevor’s ankle but was only met with an increase in pressure against his chest, anymore and there might be consequences. After all, even if Alucard was a dhampir he still needed to breathe. 

“If I could chop off your foot Belmont,” Alucard snarled, but was interrupted. 

Trevor couldn’t help grinning down at the vampire, “No can do, if you want a fighting chance against your father you still need me. I wouldn’t be of much use without a foot to stand on.” 

Any pride he felt disappeared when Trevor was pulled by the shirt and ended up all but straddling the vampire, hands at either side of his head for balance face mere inches from Alucard’s. “Fucking hell, be careful next time I might accidentally stake you.” Trevor moved his right hand to point his dagger at Alucard’s throat, “But I think I can still call this a win. Now you know not to turn your back on a Belmont.” 

He seemed to hesitate, “I’ll give you this one, but it’s still not enough for what we will face in the future.” 

His tired muscles were glad to put away his dagger and Trevor shifted to his knees, looking for his lost sword but subconsciously not moving away from Alucard. Laying at the edge of the forest Trevor was about to move, freezing to a stop when the vampire’s hand caressed his neck- and wow was his heart in his throat. This was too much, but Trevor couldn’t bring himself to react when he looked down to a flushed Alucard with what could only be described as a shine in his eyes. 

It was impossible to breathe and his thoughts came to a staggering stop. 

“Yes or no?” Trevor hated how he knew what Alucard was asking for, and even though he won the bet he felt compelled to just let him. 

Pursing his lips Trevor answers, “Yes, but only if I keep a knife at your neck and you will stop if I say so. I trust you about as far as I can throw you if you’re going to have your fangs in my neck.” Trevor couldn’t help choking on his answer, bemused by his own words and the notion that a hunter was letting a vampire drink from him was laughable. 

Angling the knife long ways Trevor leaned forward with his left hand once again next to Alucard’s head, at least allowing himself the comfort of having an easy escape if the vampire turned on him. 

“I will make sure it doesn’t hurt.” That was really the least of his worries as Alucard strained his neck to bite into Trevor, the hand previously resting on his neck now entangled in his hair. 

At first he didn’t feel anything more than pressure, almost wondering if somehow his neck was numb to the bite, but Trevor didn’t fail to notice the warmth that soon after filled his chest. The feeling left him antsy and overwhelmed by the need to grab anything, his right hand gripping tighter around the dagger and the other digging into the grass. Some twisted instinct had him baring his neck further while Trevor felt himself loosing relative control over his body, muscles now slack as tremors ran through him. 

Trevor wasn’t sure what words slipped off his tongue, whether it be curses or reverence he would never account for or remember. Whatever it was had Alucard grinning against his neck and more than ever Trevor wanted to stab the vampire, if only out of spite. 

His mind was clouded over, concentrating more on feeling rather than logically thinking what he was allowing, things would become quickly complicated and troublesome. Whatever this feeling was, it was enough to push down inner turmoil that would normally have Trevor nauseated. 

Despite the knife hovering over his neck Alucard pushed up to sitting, never breaking contact from his neck, leaving Trevor nearly sitting in the vampire’s lap. It was so absurd, but it felt right. The hunter gripped one hand in Alucard’s shirt and the other hung loosely over his shoulder, a poor attempt to keep his word of having the knife trained on him. Both of the vampire’s hands held at the back of his head, gently tugging his hair with restrained force. 

Silence reined over the clearing, the only sounds being his labored breaths and the wind distressing trees in the distance. Trevor tried to train his gaze on the green leaves as if it was enough to distract him from what he was feeling. 

Some moments later the bliss left Trevor lightheaded and his stomach was tying itself in knots, anxiety with such proximity was not a good combination. His first reaction was to pull Alucard’s hair in an attempt to move the vampire away and off of him.   
“I can’t- I can’t, get off.” Trevor’s words were enough to get the vampire’s attention. When Alucard was detached he let his head fall to rest against the vampire’s shoulder while he remembered how to function again. “I don’t know if I can do that again that- that was a lot to take in.” His words came out in pathetic stutters, but Trevor couldn’t help the frazzled state he was in. 

Some part of him still wanted to cling to the vampire, because even with that heat surging through him the loss of connection was jarring. 

“Belmont. Trevor are you going to be okay?” The vampire said his name, was brushing a hand through his hair and against his face which caused his heart to flutter. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t damn fair because he wasn’t supposed to be affected like this. He wasn’t supposed to like people and he wasn’t supposed to struggle for control under another’s thumb. 

Clearing his throat, which astoundingly hurt, Trevor had to thoroughly put together what he wanted to say. “I think so, I think it’s fading.” Leaning back with little stability glossy eyes looked back at his sword, his stupid sword that he should have gotten up and retrieved before this unfolded. “My sword and whip, I need to grab those.” 

Alucard hummed, tilting his head and considered the woozy hunter, “Let me grab them, I’m not confident you could make it across the field.” The vampire moved him to rest against the nearest tree and commanded, “Sit here and don’t move, I’ll help you back to the camp.” 

Trevor couldn’t help muttering, “I’m not a fucking dog.” as the vampire turned his back. 

He was beginning to wonder if this feeling was ever going to fade, he felt drunk even though he hadn’t touched alcohol since the last lively town. Trevor wasn’t sure if comparing the two was accurate, but hell was Alucard right to suspect he couldn’t walk on his own. 

They walked, or more accurately Trevor stumbled while the vampire walked, with Alucard supporting him at the shoulder for the short distance to their fire. Sypha by some miracle was still asleep despite their spar and unceremonious return that could have stirred anyone else. 

Alucard helped him settle and spoke in a hushed voice, “Rest. You need to sleep off the blood loss until you can have a proper meal. I will keep guard for the night.” 

“Do you ever fucking sleep?” The question was a delirious one that should be rhetorical, but his tongue was loose and nothing made sense. 

“I think you know the answer to that, now try to sleep or I will make you.” Alucard seemed amused, not serious in his threat. 

Still Trevor pushed on, “You can do that?” He sounded dumbfounded, but even when the vampire settled to sit at his side Trevor felt at peace when laying on his shoulder. 

“A good punch in the face can do just about anything.” Trevor wanted to laugh, but he was slipping away after looking up to Alucard one last time that night. 

Trevor’s dreams were plagued with golden eyes and blonde hair, and getting through the next morning while hiding the bite mark was taxing. He assumed not sleeping would have left him more awake and in less pain. 

Neither hinted to the speaker that anything was different, her oblivious actions becoming amazingly convenient, but conversation was rare even if Alucard and Trevor now walked shoulder to shoulder. He refused to admit that the vampire was watching for signs of blood loss and fatigue from the previous night, but the annoying chafe against the bite served as a painful reminder. Thinking back to the previous night left him with a shameful flush, and he would have let himself forget it entirely if it weren’t for constant reminders- if standing at the vampire’s side wasn’t enough to trigger a response out of him. 

Just as previous days Sypha led, if only a few steps ahead, and seemed ever the chipper one due to a night which left her rested and energized once more. She would attempt to push for casual conversation to combat the silent travel, and any other day Trevor might appreciate it. 

The day went at an agonizing pace, Trevor doing nothing to help when any efforts to reply to Sypha’s speech were few, impersonal responses. If he ever felt Alucard’s eyes on him Trevor didn’t dare to look back or let any reaction for that matter escape. The sun was low in the sky when they did reach another town, this one blessedly wasn’t torn to shreds, the dim lights from homes and a light smoke of chimneys enough of a sign. 

With time still left in the day they scoured the town for resources, and if by some miracle they could find a cart with a horse or donkey to lead it than their travel might be cut in half. At least the idea was a hopeful thing, as they would have to keep the animal alive while they were more visible to vampires or demons. The idea of resting his feet from the distances they had traveled seemed well worth it when at the end of this journey it would be more than tired bones that would challenge them. 

When Alucard left them to try and buy off a cart from one of the citizens Trevor found himself being pulled along by Sypha, originally thinking she saw a stand worth buying from but was instead led to an ally way not far from where they had just been. 

Leaning against the back wall and crossing his arms Trevor asked, “Is something the matter? Did I do something wrong?” 

She looked unimpressed as she stepped closer with clear tension, “You think me a fool Belmont?” Sypha moves the collar of his shirt aside with quick hands and her face falls, “I knew it, tell me did he take from you unwillingly? When we first met I told him if his fangs touched your throat I would incinerate him, that still stands true.” 

Quick to grab her by the wrist that inspected his bite Trevor kept hold, no doubt the woman would stalk over right now and burn Alucard alive with or without an explanation. “You misunderstand,” Trevor never wanted to admit to the previous night, “I let him have my blood. We have come to a makeshift agreement, there is no reason for you to kill him though I’m sure you could.” 

“You shouldn’t have to,” Sypha wrenched her hand from the hunter but didn’t make a move to take action clearly in turmoil, “I would take your place in this deal if it is necessary.” 

Images of last night pushed their way to the surface and even considering Sypha in his place made him sick with an urge to protect, to shield the speaker from going through what he did. “No, no, no that’s not happening. Not now, not in a year, never. I will not,” 

She interrupted while wearing a near smirk, “You see where I’m coming from, then. That is why I needed to offer, just as you feel you must keep me from giving blood I feel the same to you.” 

Biting the inside of his mouth Trevor was becoming irritable, “I will not let him touch you, screw the prophecy I would kill him and take on Dracula by myself.” The ridiculous threat made Sypha smile, knowing well that Trevor said this with full intent to follow through with the promise. 

“I can heal the bite at least, if anyone else were to see it suspicions would be raised.” She wasn’t wrong so with a nod Trevor allowed her to heal it. 

If Alucard noticed their absence when they reconvened he didn’t say anything about it, but now they had a cart and donkey to take with them the rest of their journey. Filling the cart with food and necessary supplies it was stored behind the inn when they decided to go in for dinner and to rent rooms for the night. Trevor had his own bed to look forward and that was enough to cooperate for the remainder of the day. 

Sitting at a table in the back corner, attempting to keep curious onlookers away from them, there was no denying that Alucard was a distractor who couldn’t look anything less than noble even if they were to throw dust at his face and clothes. Seeing Alucard whine and bitch like the princess he is was enough to lighten the mood between the three, even when Sypha was still uneasy with the knowledge she gained. 

His first cup of ale had no real affect on him with food to fight off the warmness it normally inflicted. Alucard was already paying for the meals, but he made sure to emphasize that he needed to pay for his beer since he won the bet. 

“You really should drink more water, it might do you some good.” Alucard snidely remarks, playing with the food in front of him which Trevor knows he won’t be eating. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? I’ve been living like this long enough, too bad I don’t see myself changing old habits anytime soon.” Trevor takes another swig of his ale intending to get on the vampire’s nerves. 

Alucard gives a side glance to Sypha and at first he didn’t understand until the vampire spoke, “Your blood might not taste so bitter if it wasn’t tainted by your alcoholic ways.” Somehow Alucard knew that either he told the speaker or she figured it out on her own, but the situation was too comical for it to matter. 

Trevor cracked a cynical grin, “Really, you didn’t seem to mind last night.” 

It was Sypha who got up with the clatter of silverware and seemed embarrassed enough for both the vampire and her, “I’m going to my room, do not start a bar fight in my absence and it would do you both some good to lower your voices. You’re drawing unwanted attention.” 

She was gone before Trevor registered what had happened. “It’s still a touchy subject with her, might want to avoid bringing it.”

“But you told her, that was unnecessary.” Alucard pushed his own plate away and looked to be getting his coin bag out. 

He didn’t feel drunk enough to have this conversation, “She is smarter than that, figured it out on her on and was ready to slaughter you before I could explain.” 

“You stopped her, I should thank you but I’m already paying for your beer so that should do the job.” Alucard dropped the coin bag in front of Trevor, “I am going to check on Sypha, she would probably appreciate an apology and I will settle in our room. I leave you this, one gold coin should be more than enough to cover the ticket but you continue to challenge my beliefs Belmont.” 

“Ever the gentleman.” Looking into the bag made Trevor sick, he hadn’t seen that many gold coins since he lived with his parents. “Our room, that’s a change.” Last night was the first time Trevor had let himself sleep near the vampire, being in the same room would have a similar effect even after yesterday. 

“I wasn’t able to get three rooms, but there are two beds so you should manage to survive.” Alucard got up from the table and left before Trevor could get in another sarcastic remark. 

He at least had a long night ahead of him and enough coins to fund his drinking. 

 

Waking up with a raging head ache and the restriction of iron chains wasn’t exactly what Trevor expected from his morning. The last memory that Trevor could grip at was when Alucard left him to apologize to Sypha and left the hunter with his money so he could get properly drunk. 

At most Trevor expected to wake up outside the Tavern or up in his room if he truly got blackout drunk, this was the last thing he expected. It was just his luck to wake up to this. Beyond a painfully annoying hangover he wasn’t touched, the exception being the chains cutting into his clothes while small movements allowed the metal to pinch his skin. So, bearable but down right bothersome. His arms and legs were tied to the chair he sat in, bemused at his position in the middle of the forest. 

His whip and short sword were nowhere in sight, in fact Trevor wasn’t sure if he was armed at all which could make this far more difficult. It wasn’t that any of his weapons could break through chain, but he could have at least be comforted by the notion that he had them if desperation was enough to fuel adrenaline and the ability to defend himself despite the chains. 

“Well you might as well come out, whoever you are, I’m awake and a little hungover. Watching from a distance is more disturbing than these chains, come on I would love to meet my admirer.” Trevor rambled without knowing if anyone was actually listening, his captor could easily be deeper in the forest unable to hear his voice. 

Unless this guy was a vampire, then he could probably hear just fine. 

Faster than Trevor’s disoriented mind could process a man appeared in front of him with a cold expression and relaxed composure. “Hell pinch me I must be dreaming. A fucking vampire just what I wanted.” The danger didn’t really sink in of what he was facing, or rather what this monster could do and normally the weight of his whip and sword were enough to calm any irrational thoughts. Usually he had a fighting chance, but when the vampire took a step forward Trevor discovered he didn’t have an inch of space to struggle. 

A strong hand gripped his chin, the man’s claws digging with no mercy as they pushed deep enough to draw blood. His eyes became a feral red but the vampire didn’t move to act on his hunger at the sight of blood. 

“You have another vampire’s scent on you, normally that would deter me but I know who you are.” The vampire titled Trevor’s neck to the side, inspecting him for bite marks but not seeing any evidence of Alucard, “Who are you fucking, Belmont?” 

Trevor’s heart rate spiked, fast enough that the vampire was curious and he was worried he might die of a heart attack. “I’m not,” 

A finger was pushed to his lips meant to silence him and the vampire teased, “Ah, you can’t lie to me hunter I know what a vampire smells like I’m just surprised a Belmont would sink so low. Even if your family is dead you’re still a Belmont, so what’s that about?” Trevor was bewildered and couldn’t get out more than stutters before the vampire spoke again, “Hm, you’re a little disappointing. Don’t bother, I can see I won’t be getting anything coherent from you.” 

He wished he wasn’t right about his captor being a vampire while he was left with no form of defense and no way out. Trevor had never seen this man before, there had been no clue that he had followed them in their travels and clearly he didn’t know that the hunter was traveling with Alucard or Sypha. He had brown short hair and haunting gold eyes, too familiar to not hurt when all he could think of was Alucard. Trevor wasn’t sure if all vampires were meant to look like the highest of nobility, this man having a sharp face that would certainly lure in women as prey, and despite a frail frame a vampire who was restraining his strength could easily crush a human. 

The vampire backed away to pull out one of his own daggers, observing the blade with boredom and sharp nails tapped at the metal. “I suppose I can have some fun before I kill you.” 

Snarling Trevor jerked hoping for the chains to give against his struggle, but it didn’t budge. “Who the hell are you? What do you have to gain from killing me?” 

“Besides your blood, I have plenty to gain. I kill of another hunter who could potentially kill me, I get some entertainment before my meal, and rumor has it I’d be killing part of the prophecy that calls for Dracula’s end. I’m sure he would give me a favor for your death.” The vampire circled Trevor with thoughtful eyes. “If you want a name to scream during this, my name Demetri. Now then, first I want to make sure you can’t run.” 

Demetri’s intent didn’t register until his dagger sliced at his heel, effectively tearing Trevor’s achilles tendon, and giving the same treatment to his other leg. The pain was uncomfortable, though somewhat bearable, his head falling forward and Trevor did his best to hold down his grunt- not wanting to show weakness. 

“And just incase that wasn’t enough,” Demetri teases as he runs the knife, with enough pressure to break the skin and possibly muscle, up his calf leaving burning and blood in his wake. 

Trevor lets out a gasp, this kind of pain was something he never wanted to experience his arms quivering in protest. When the knife touched his other leg Trevor wasn’t sure he could take the pain, anticipation scaring him more than the pain itself, and as the dagger dug into his muscles the pain was grueling. 

When Demetri came back around to squat in front of Trevor the vampire seemed content to stare, because it was evident to both of them that the burning at the back of his legs was enough to distress the hunter. 

“Fucking hell, whatever I did to offend you I am sincerely sorry.” Trevor let out a laugh, it was not of humor but a pathetic attempt to hide how the pain cause tremors to quake his insides. It was enough of a struggle to speak without breaking his words or expressing just how much pain he was in. “Now if you would kindly let me go and fuck off, I would appreciate it greatly.” 

Demetri frowned but didn’t move yet, “You are a Belmont, that alone is enough to justify my actions. I am a vampire, you are a hunter thus you are a threat.” 

The vampire showed no enjoyment, but interest as he held Trevor’s hand down and cut a straight line from wrist to finger. Silent in his work Demetri cut clean lines to each finger, blood blooming to the surface once the knife left his skin. If Trevor would tense or pull away to avoid the cut the vampire would crush the bone he held in that moment, leaving him a limp but gasping mess. 

This was a great contrast to his last experience with a vampire, and damn if Alucard didn’t find him soon the first thing Trevor would do is wring his neck. 

His only moment to breathe was when Demetri rolled up his sleeves with care one by one. It allowed time for Trevor to feel each cut that would burn when he moved and leak an immense amount of blood when he stilled. Trevor breathed in shallow, sharp intakes as the dizzying affect of blood loss numbed some of the pain. 

Now the sharp end of the blade started at the crook of his elbow and dug mercilessly towards his wrist, previous cuts clean and precise but this one jagged and deep enough that Trevor couldn’t help the cry that escaped him. 

Pulling the dagger out of his arm with violent speed just at the forearm Demetri hummed in consideration. “I’m wasting quite a bit of blood, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try,” the vampire not bothering to finish his sentence as he lapped at the blood in long streaks from the single cut. 

“Hold this for me,” Demetri mutters and in a sweep that he could have missed at the blink of an eye the knife stabbed into his right thigh. 

A string of cuss words escaped Trevor as he gnashed his teeth together and threw his head back chocking on his words and breaths. He was fading and knew it, not wanting to give in to the wounds and devastating loss of blood. 

Demetri stops licking up the blood, standing above Trevor he gives a few gentle slaps to the face saying in a monotone, “Hey, stay with me Belmont we’re not done having fun yet.” Pulling the dagger from his leg the vampire waved it wantonly around his neck and cooed, “I haven’t gotten to your chest, stomach, or your face yet so you have to stay with me. Then I’ll drain you of all your blood, drop you off at Dracula’s door step, and hopefully get a reward.” 

Groaning at the enthusiasm radiating from Demetri he bites the inside of mouth as the pain reverberated through his body. “I always have the best luck, God must really love me.” 

With the next stroke of the dagger in his left arm Trevor is disengaged, the pain fading to nothing more than pressure because shutting it out was better even if there was a small chance he could fall into a coma. Demetri takes the knife away from his arm and moves to cut shallow lines into his left cheek, now forcing him to keep a stiff jaw knowing that any small move would cause blinding pain. 

Trevor didn’t realize tears had escaped his eyes until the salt of his tears burned the wounds on his face, but exhaustion led him to not care. It was another inconvenient pain atop his battered state- this was something Trevor knew he wouldn’t come back from. 

 

Alucard fell asleep for the first time since they had begun traveling, it felt unnecessary when he had a year of sleep and Trevor’s blood to give him strength. Boredom allowed him to slip under, and when he awoke Alucard thought the hunter would be passed out in the bed across from him- it would have at least comforted him to know that the other made it back after getting drunk into the late hours. There was no sign Trevor had ever entered the room, so he must have fallen asleep downstairs at the bar or ended up in Sypha’s room logically speaking. Or he could have been kicked out, Trevor was probably the kind to get into bar fights despite his skills being impaired by alcohol tipping his chances of winning further. 

Putting on his coat and grabbing his sword Alucard went to knock on the door across the hall, hoping that the speaker was already up ready to eat breakfast and leave. It would be a struggle in itself to get Trevor moving, assuming they could find him, but they could gain real ground with a cart. 

When she opened the door Sypha was already dressed and looked refreshed, “Good morning Alucard, I’ll be down for breakfast in a minute. Is Belmont not with you?” She looked over his shoulder as if the hunter would materialize out of thin air. 

“He didn’t come into my room at all, I assumed the drunkard stumbled into your room last night but he may be downstairs if that isn’t the case.” Alucard didn’t allow himself to look concerned but there was a flicker of fear in Sypha’s features. “I’m sure he is fine, meet me downstairs when you are ready.” 

Walking down the stairs Alucard found that the liveliness from the previous night had dwindled to the occupants that stayed over night, a considerably smaller number. Still there was no sign of Trevor. When he crossed the room and stuck his head outside to see if the hunter had fallen asleep in the ally way or at the doorway of the tavern he was disappointed to come come back empty handed. Trevor had his money, of course he would run off likely to spend all of it. 

To the bar then. The same man from the previous night was working the bar, now serving food to the customers lined up in seats. 

When there was a lull in orders Alucard spoke up, “Excuse me sir, could I ask you a quick question.” Getting the man’s attention with his acknowledgment Alucard continued, “My friend was down here last night drinking and never made it to his room, did you happen to catch where he went? He has black hair, is around my height, and has a scar on his face.” Sypha was at his side before he finished giving the description. 

For a moment Alucard felt relief for the recognition in his features, “Yes I remember him, some friend of yours came in and took him outside. Said he was helping the guy sober up and didn’t come back, the one you described was passed out when he was taken. I had my suspicions, but they left too quick for me to ask any questions.” 

Anger flared in Alucard, he wanted to yell at the man for not stopping him from taking Trevor and for not being quicker at figuring out something was wrong. Alucard was still his father’s son and any control he had of his temper could snap in a moment’s notice, his hand reached for his sword but Sypha’s hand stopped him. Some irrational part of him wanted to slaughter the bartender for loosing Trevor, but it wasn’t right. 

“Did you see where they went?” Sypha stepped forward and took over the conversation, she knew the thoughts that flared in Alucard’s mind and she knew she dodged the murder of an innocent man. 

“It looked like the man took your friend to the forest line, it was too dark to see what happened after that.” Another customer approached the bar and the man’s gaze switched to the strangers, “I have to get back to work, but let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you.” 

Alucard was stalking away before the bartender was done speaking, ready to search the entire town and forest to find Trevor. He wouldn’t leave this town until he found the hunter or his remains. Waking up to this felt worse than waking up to a demon horde attacking the town, at least he could fight off and kill demons but this made Alucard feel helpless. The emotion was an unfamiliar one and it made the vampire want to tear into something. 

Sypha was only steps behind him and Alucard doesn’t bother looking back when he says, “You will have to hold off on breakfast for now, whatever state Trevor is in when we find him we will most likely have to leave town immediately. Do you have any form of healing magic?” 

She seemed hesitant to answer but kept up with the vampire in wide strides, “I’ve dabbled in it, but it’s not my specialty. How are we supposed to find him, and what do we do if we find him and the person who has him tries to kill us. I’m not sure we should be running in blind.” 

Alucard seemed displeased at her response but it didn’t stop him from going into the forest, from not stopping and just walking with no direction or plan. “There isn’t enough time for a plan. Unless the stranger was trying to run out of town with Trevor they should still be in the woods.” There was no way predict what was happening to Trevor or where he was taken, but Alucard could only hope that things would turn out. 

The only evidence Alucard could follow was a trail of distressed brush and trees, hoping that he wasn’t being falsely led. Even though Sypha was perturbed with the vampire’s methods of search she still followed, ever diligent and silent. 

It was only when the smell of blood assaulted them did they both stagger to a stop, Sypha put a hand up to cover her nose and mouth, but when she looked up to Alucard his eyes were shining red. She almost wondered if it was hunger that drove the vampire to surge forward in attack, but Sypha recognized the same anger that scratched at the man’s contained expression. His eyes glistened with murderous intent, directed at the protection of one person rather than blind bloodlust. 

When they ran onto the scene it was hard for Sypha to process what she was seeing, but adrenaline didn’t allow her to hesitate. At first it was hard to recognize Trevor underneath the disgustingly large amount of blood that covered most of his body. 

A vampire with brunette hair and closed eyes was hunched over Trevor drinking blood from his neck. With undefinable speed Alucard lunged forward and tore the vampire away from Trevor, pinning the stranger by the neck against a tree. 

The monster laughed at the development and says, “Well, you must be the fucker I smelled on Belmont. What a surprise, the son of Dracula no less.” 

Growling Alucard was blinded with uncontrollable rage as he dug a hand into the vampire’s insides and slashed at any organ he could reach. The vampire attempted making sounds of pain, but his gagging and whining was stopped when Alucard slammed his body against the man. Biting down on the man’s throat he tore away with a startling strength hoping to take the vampire’s trachea with him. Alucard felt as if he was loosing control when he spat the vampire’s blood and anatomy to the ground, tearing each arm and leg off his body only leaving the corpse when he pulled the heart from his chest and crushed it between his fingers. 

His ears were buzzing and head felt fuzzy, a dizzying weight of reality taking over as Alucard looked down that the mangled corpse before him. He didn’t think to stop and interrogate, in the moment he didn’t care what the motive was because Trevor looked dead to the world. Blood covered his hands and mouth, if Alucard was looking in a mirror he was sure red eyes would be staring back at him. 

A new fear consumed the dhampir which made his knees weak and muscles heavy. He understood, Alucard understood the rage father felt when his mother was burned alive and stolen from him. He wanted to slaughter everything in sight and it would be a bloodbath, everyone felt like an enemy when he was led by the death of someone he cared about. 

Sypha looked upon him with fear stricken eyes holding Trevor close while a green light surrounded them, the light looked like a barrier and more a moment he wanted to get between the speaker and Trevor. 

When Alucard spoke his voice was hoarse and he struggled to string together a coherent sentence, “Is he dead?” 

His voice made the girl startle and she held the hunter closer, but when she looked down at Trevor the fear dissolved into sadness, “His pulse is slow and with this amount of blood loss it is hard to say if he will recover, I’m trying but I can’t be sure how long he has been unconscious. I fear we may have been too late.” 

If Trevor made it out of this alive Alucard decided he would never leave the hunter alone again. 

Straining to keep his composure Alucard fell to his knees and looked upon Trevor trying to find some logical way to approach every gash and wound that covered the hunter. “If we treated the shock, sewed up his larger cuts, and- and,” he didn’t realize he was shaking until Sypha glared his way and interrupted him. 

“We do not have the resources to treat Trevor medically and would find no help from the town. His life is slipping and magic is the best approach with his death so close. You did your part Alucard now let me do mine.” She paused and let her eyes scan over Trevor. “He doesn’t have any of his weapons, you should see if they are near by.” 

It felt like it wasn’t enough, it felt like he needed to do something to save the hunter, but it served as a distraction until something changed in Trevor’s state. When he was far enough away to not startle the speaker from her job Alucard punched a tree, finding trivial relief in the way the wood splintered and cut at his hand. Alucard didn’t understand why his anger had not faltered since this morning when he found out that Trevor was missing. It only raged on when he recognized the smell of the hunter’s blood, it almost causing Alucard to feel guilt for taking Trevor’s blood. 

A few steps out there was a pile of knives and the familiar whip laid in an all too convenient pile at a tree stump. After searching for left over tricks around the weapons he gathered the ridiculous amount of knifes, having to hide away some in his boots and tie two knives to his belt before he could reasonably make it back to Sypha and Trevor. 

Alucard couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason he was compulsively wrapping the whip tight around his right hand, knowingly letting the consecrated weapon burn through his skin as he slowly walked through the trees. When he found Sypha and Trevor again relief flooded his system, the hunter somehow looking considerably better in health and the blood was washed away. The hunter may leave today with scars but if he could watch Trevor walk away at all that would be enough. He sat a small distance from the speaker and removed the several daggers and swords from his person, staring at the ground ahead of him because it hurt too much to look over and get his hopes up. When all the daggers lay at his side Alucard kept the whip, still wrapped around his right hand as he waited. 

For a moment Alucard considered burning the vampire’s corpse to guarantee that it wouldn’t come back, but the idea of getting his legs to work again was tiresome. The mission they were embarking on seemed tiresome, but he only needed to think of the slaughtered town and the image of Trevor when they found him to be reminded that this needed to be done. 

Being half of what that monster is had Alucard’s skin crawling and irritation creeping back. 

“He should be waking soon, what preparations need to be made?” Her soft voice cut through the silence holding no malice in her tone. The green magic dissipated with a wave of her hand and instead of a comatose state Trevor looked to be in a restful sleep. 

Alucard’s movements were stiff as he looked back, “The vampire’s body should be burned, it will solidify his death and remove evidence that we were ever here. Then we will leave with the cart and travel to the next town, though Trevor may need rest we cannot stay here.” 

Expecting to need to take action Alucard moved to stand, suspecting that after using enough power to save Trevor she would need rest, but she shifted the hunter from her lap and said, “Watch over Belmont I will take care of the fire. And wipe the blood from your face, it isn’t becoming of you and if Trevor sees you like that he may stake you at first instinct.” 

Sypha did not show the affects of fighting for Trevor’s life or watching Alucard tear into a vampire with little effort and no mercy, which came as a surprise but also worried him. The speaker was standing by the controlled fire when Trevor awoke seeming bemused as he turned onto his shoulder and stared at Alucard. 

He didn’t seem to be in pain, though scars littered his body that might never be erased, but the silence was unnerving for Alucard to sit through. 

So he spoke, if only to get a reaction from the hunter, “I’ve decided you will never touch alcohol again, if I can help it.” 

“And you got vampire blood on my whip, not sure how I feel about that.” Alucard can hear the quake in Trevor’s bones when he pushes himself to sit up. 

Cocking his head to the side Alucard still found himself confused and highly concerned, “You have killed plenty of demons and vampires with this, I doubt it matters. It’s not my blood so why should it concern you?” 

Something made Trevor smile, a sight Alucard doubted he would ever see, and the bout of energy let the hunter look over the scene and hone in on the speaker who hadn’t noticed Trevor was awake. 

“It took you both long enough to find me, that vampire was annoying as hell.” Just annoying he said and anger bubbled inside Alucard again. When they came upon the scene Alucard truly believed the hunter had been destroyed, that no one could come back from such torture, but he acted as if nothing had happened. 

Before his emotions could swell again Alucard carelessly threw the whip down at Trevor’s side and got up, not saying another word to the hunter but instead taking place at Sypha’s side in front of the fire. 

“He is awake, we need to leave quickly if possible.” His words triggered a response, Sypha put out the fire and looked over to Trevor. When he followed her gaze Trevor was putting his weapons away meticulously with an unreadable expression that Alucard didn’t want to try and analyze, knowing his temper edged between breaking down and slaughter. “You are more attentive to detail, Sypha you healed his body but I fear for his mind. We both need to watch closely and make sure he doesn’t act foolishly.” 

She replied while still watching Trevor, “Yes, but he opens his heart to you and seems to hold trust in you- however ironic it may seem. You must watch his actions and emotions as we continue on.” 

With one last look to the pile of ashes that used to be the vampire Alucard walked back to where Trevor sat and waited for them to take leave. 

The cart was, by some miracle, where they left it and after Sypha bought some food from the inn they were able to leave the town with dust at their wheels and no want to look back. Alucard couldn’t be sure if there were other vampires near by or if they would encounter more in their travels, but he hated to think this could be his father’s doing. 

Sitting in the back with Trevor, Sypha drove the cart even when Alucard insisted he could take the reigns so she could rest. 

When the town was out of sight Alucard asked, “Do you remember if the vampire said anything that may be of use? Or did he sate his purpose?” 

“He intended to bring my dead body back to your father for reward, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that I have a price on my head and the prophecy encouraged it further.” Trevor said this without letting emotion show, his hands busy tugging at the edge of his coat. 

His father, of course who else could pull the strings to allow this to happen. Alucard pressed his nails into his hand as a futile attempt to calm his nerves and newly constant frustration. He wasn’t surprised when blood began to drip down his wrist and onto the cart floor, only hoping the sight wouldn’t disturb Trevor. 

“Something getting to you Alucard? I normally don’t see your human side until we’re nested at a fireside half way through the night.” When Trevor asked he may not have expected an honest answer. Alucard was half tempted to cuss off the man and turn to face away from the hunter because it felt unfair for Trevor to go through that and not allow himself to react, to hurt before he could heal. 

“For a moment I understood my father’s actions when he discovered my mother was dead. I’m afraid to become like him, but never before had I wanted to rip through anyone in my way no matter who they were. I would have killed the bartender in that inn if it weren’t for Sypha and my thoughts after tearing through that vampire, I was disgusted with myself. I’m still not sure I have gotten over,” 

“Do not grieve for me,” Trevor’s tone was sharp and when Alucard looked up there was anger in his eyes and a frown across his face. “I am here, aren’t I? It is useless to get twisted in what ifs and the past, and we still have a long way to go so neither of us can get distracted.” 

Alucard grimaced and forced to look away from the hunter, “You should get some rest, you need time to recover and I have no plans to leave your side again so I will wake you when we stop.” 

It was not Trevor but Alucard who fell asleep, laying next to the hunter who ran careful hands through the vampire’s hair as they traveled down the dirt road. If they lived through this Trevor would have no qualms with staying at Alucard’s side until he died of, hopefully, old age creating new and peaceful memories. 

Just as Alucard promised to never leave his side Trevor made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t let this man go.


End file.
